<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Snow by TheCrimsonStoryteller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827641">Red Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller'>TheCrimsonStoryteller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gun Violence, Snow, Snowball Fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, they should've known it wouldn't end well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's 1st of December! What better way to start it than with a fic about snow! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natalya looked around herself and the four other kids in her group. Dimitri was standing up right, looking around as well, a look of mild pride on his face, Tolya, however, was a little less alert, obviously still giddy from their snowball fight. The other two kids were grinning, obviously smug about their win against the other team.</p><p>Anastasia Furan made her way over to them.</p><p>A shot rung out.</p><p>The body of a redheaded girl fell to the ground.</p><p>In retrospect, they should have expected that when Anastasia Furan came to their room and told them they could go in the snow and have a snowball fight.</p><p>Another shot.</p><p>The black-haired boy lost his life.</p><p>Looking back, they should've gotten sceptical about how she was so insistent on making them into two teams so they could fight against each other.</p><p>Third shot.</p><p>This time it was the blond girl.</p><p>But the snow had been so beautiful, and the joy of getting to have fun in it had blinded them all to the reality.</p><p>The fourth one sounded louder.</p><p>The girl with black hair was gone too.</p><p>For a moment, they weren't all rivals just trying to survive, for a moment it had almost felt like everything was normal and they were all a bunch of friends just messing around.</p><p>Last shot.</p><p>The albino boy would have blended almost perfectly with the snow, if not for the blood.</p><p>Natalya looked around once more.</p><p>Dimitri was scowling, standing with his arms in front of himself defensively.</p><p>Tolya was staring in horror, almost as if he expected anything related to the Glasshouse to end well.</p><p>The two kids didn't look smug anymore, now they just looked scared.</p><p>The once beautiful white snow they had played was now stained red.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to scream at me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>